


Mellon

by mui2_beta



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mui2_beta/pseuds/mui2_beta
Summary: エルフの言葉で「おともだち」のお話。おふざけ。





	

mellon

 

 

　それはアルノールとゴンドール両王国を再統一した偉大なるエレスサール王の戴冠式が、めでたく執り行われたあとのことであった。  
　王都ミナス・ティリスでは祝賀につぐ祝賀の日々が続いていた。  
　重苦しくのしかかっていた冥王の暗雲は去り、賢く、勇気と慈愛に満ちた王による統治の日々がもどってきたのだ。人々が慶びに酔うのも無理からぬことであった。  
　……とはいえ、王として慶賀の席の中心にいなければならないアラゴルンは、戦いの日々とは違った種類の疲労が心身にのしかかるのを感じ始めていた。  
　野伏であった頃は、危険と隣り合わせではあったが、一人で時間を過ごすことができた。彼は孤独を愛していた。だが、今は常に人々の中にあらねばならない。しかも、自分を「王」として遇する人々の。  
　そこで彼は、ある午後、王の身分に相応しい敬意と距離をもった態度ではなく、かつてのような気やすく打ち解けたひとときを求めて、ガンダルフの部屋を訪れたのだった。

「ガンダルフ……」

　魔法使いの部屋には取り次ぎもおらず、アラゴルンは返事も待たずに中へと入っていった。  
　奥の間の方から話し声がした。  
　窓際の床几に、ガンダルフとレゴラスが並んで座っていた。声をかけようとした時に、レゴラスがガンダルフの両手をとり、口づけるのが見えた。  
　エルフの王子の目は、魔法使いに向けられていた。  
　アラゴルンは反射的に、つづき部屋を仕切る木製の衝立の陰で立ち止まった。それは見事な彫刻が施してある大きな衝立で、透かし彫りを通して、隣の様子を垣間見ることもできるようなものだった。  
　ガンダルフはレゴラスの手を取って、その指の一本一本が、自分の指の一本一本と合わさるように密着させた。それから、もう一方の手も、同じようにぴったりと合わせた。  
　手のひらを触れあわせている、それだけのことなのに、ただならぬ雰囲気が漂っていて、アラゴルンは引き返すべきか迷った。  
　レゴラスの視線は熱を帯びていた。大賢者への崇敬の念というものだけではない、何かを感じさせた。ついにアラゴルンは好奇心に負け、後ろめたさを感じつつも二人を見守った。  
　二人は、手と手を合わせ、瞬きもせず見つめ合っていた……。  
　不意にレゴラスが、満足した猫のような、なんともいえない微笑みを浮かべた。かつて、エルフの王子のそうした表情を、間近で見たのを思い出して、アラゴルンは動揺した。  
　そう、それはかつてアラゴルンが別の名を名乗っていた頃……レゴラスと褥を共にしていた頃に見た顔で、こうして今、距離を置いて目にしてさえも胸騒がせずにはいられなかった。  
　少し震える声で、レゴラスが言った。

「さすがは、ミスランディア……」

「しっ、黙っていなされ」

　ガンダルフにさえぎられ、レゴラスは口をつぐんだ。そして二人は沈黙の中で互いを凝視した。  
　二人の表情が内側に入り込んでいく。その目はしっかりと開いていたが、その瞳はもはや、互いのことも、周りのものも、この世界のものは何一つ見てはいなかった。  
　エルフと魔法使いは手を取り合って、夢の庭園へと足を踏み入れていったようだった。  
　  
　時が経った。  
　十分……二十分……半時あまりが過ぎたかと思われた。  
　いつの間にか、エルフと魔法使いは目を閉じていた。二人の瞼が震え始めた。そして合わせた指先が少しずつ反りかえっていった。  
　だしぬけに、レゴラスとガンダルフ、二人の両肩にかかる直ぐな髪が、いくつものカールをつくりながら一気に巻き上がった。  
　あまりの出来事にアラゴルンは身動きすることもできなかった。  
　ガンダルフが微かに頬を赤らめ、ため息をついた。白い髭までもが細かな巻き毛になっていた。  
　もう一方のレゴラスも頬を赤らめ、微笑んだ。金色の巻き毛に縁取られた笑顔は、異国の神のような一風変わった美しさをたたえていた。  
　エルフの若君は深く息をついて、言った。

「ご満足いただけましたか」

　老人は、カールしたせいで短くなってしまった白髪を振りながら言った。

「エルフの王子よ、その物言いは何ごとじゃ……。生意気になったのう」

「大賢者よ……まだまだわたくしは、ほんの若輩者ですゆえ、生意気が日々のつとめなのでございます」

　澄まして答えるレゴラスに、ガンダルフは思わず笑った。レゴラスは魔法使いを助けて、立ち上がった。

　頭こそ見なれぬ巻き毛であったが、レゴラスとガンダルフ、二人とも、いつものような振る舞いに戻ったのをみて、ようやくアラゴルンは我に返った。そして同時に、彼らの身を案じてのこととはいえ、覗き見などという無礼なことをしてしまったのに気づいた。  
　彼はできるだけ静かに向きを変え、立ち去ろうとした。だが、腰に帯びた剣の先が衝立にあたってしまった。重い衝立がかしぎ、大きな音がした。  
　エルフと魔法使いがアラゴルンを見た。  
　アラゴルンは立ち尽くした。……こんなヘマをするとは、よほど驚きが大きかったのだ。  
　この場にいたって、今さら何を言う必要も感じなかったが、アラゴルンは謝罪せずにはいられなかった。

「無礼なことをいたしました……。あー……何と言うか……こういうお二人を見たことがなかったもので……」

　そんなアラゴルンを安心させるように、ガンダルフはいつもの口調で答えた。

「いらぬ心配をかけ申したようじゃ……。エレスサール王よ、申し訳ない」

「無理もないよ。エルフとイスタリの交歓など見た人はいないだろうから」

　そう言ってレゴラスは、アラゴルンに片目をつぶってみせた。  
　アラゴルンはようやく事態を了解した。  
　精神的な種族エルフとイスタリ……。彼らは肉体ではなく心の中で触れあい、悦びを与え合うのだろう。その感覚は想像も及ばないが、二人の心なしか満足げな様子がそれを推測させた。

「若返ったようでしょう、ミスランディア」

　レゴラスがからかうのに、ガンダルフはうなった。

「それは少々、あけっぴろげ過ぎな言いようじゃ……緑葉殿。それにいささか品がないぞ」

　二人のやりとりを困惑してきいているアラゴルンに、レゴラスは言った。

「どうして、と言いたそうだね……。でも、わかるだろう？　……私たちは『友』なんだよ」

　そしてレゴラスはいつものように、美しい微笑を浮かべた。  
　エルフは親しい友と精神的にだけでなく、肉体的にも深い交わりを結ぶ習わしだった。そして確かに、レゴラスとガンダルフもこれ以上ないほど、強い絆に結ばれた友なのだった。  
　ガンダルフは片方の眉毛をあげ、苦笑まじりに付け足した。

「まあ、そういうことじゃ。……それにしてもレゴラス、ずいぶん派手にしたものよ。あんたと儂のこの姿を見たら、誰だって驚くじゃろう」

「だからエステルには、こうして訳を話したじゃありませんか……それに、ミスランディア、これは私だけのせいじゃない。あなたの力も関係あるでしょう？」

　レゴラスはそう言って、巻き毛をいただいた頭をふるふると振って見せた。

「ふむ……もう、いいわ。エレスサール王が笑いたそうだ。あんたも笑っていいぞ、レゴラス」

　ガンダルフはカールした顎髭を引っ張っては、伸ばしていたが、そのうちくつくつと笑い出した。レゴラスも白い歯を見せて、笑った。  
　ともかくもアラゴルンは、頷くよりなかった。  
　エルフの「友」である、というのはなかなかスリルにみちたことらしい。たとえイスタリであったとしても。  
　

 

 

 

＃了

**Author's Note:**

> ＊えっちでおバカなＳＦ映画「バーバレラ」（ロジャー・バディム監督）にですね、こういうシーンがあったのですよ。髪がくるくる〜ってカールしちゃうシーンが。  
> 未来のえっちは手と手を合わせて、くるくる〜、なんでした


End file.
